Pain
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: All Pip needs to feel is Pain, Damien is his source of it. Songfic: Pain by Three Days Grace


Pain

By BlackBloodInsane

Disclaimer: I don't own SP

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all…_

They made fun of me, tortured me…for what reason, I haven't the slightest clue.

I remember crying when I was little, I was three, and my parents had just died in a fire in England. That day I cried tears of sorrow. Sorrow is a state of sadness, intense pain caused by loss of a loved one, especially by death. But at the same time, I was happy, joyous, even. They got to go to heaven, just like they wanted to.

Too bad I can't join them…

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_You're sick, of feeling numb_

_You're not, the only one_

_I'll take, you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world you can understand…_

_This world, is filled with hurt_

_When happiness, doesn't work_

_Trust me, and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

Now all I do is cry in your arms. You understood pain, of not being wanted. You loved me, though. You showed me Hell, a world that is just pain.

"A world of pain, what makes this place different from the In-between?" I asked.

"Exactly…" Was all you said. And I understand what you mean now. Hell and Earth are only different in appearance. I looked at the world differently, it was fake. I wanted a real world one that matched in personality as much as appearance; Hell…

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all…_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all…_

When we have…intimate encounters, you always use a knife to cut me. Always deep, but it as much as it hurts me, you get a thrill, which I don't mind. I rather feel pain then nothing at all. Even as I cry, you get a thrill. But that's just your nature. You're the Anti-Christ, that's who you are.

I don't cry in sorrow, like I did when I was younger, now it's just pure pain…

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Anger and agony_

_Are better, than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

You wanted to hurt me to the extreme, but you loved me enough not to. You said one day you will destroy Earth, I didn't care. Earth, humanity, love… they meant nothing to me now. Pain and darkness was all I needed and you had what I wanted.

I couldn't wait for humanity to die out, burn, and crushed. Good riddance. I no longer have a soul, because you took it away from me.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_I know I know I know I know I know_

_That you're wounded,_

_You know You know You know You Know You know_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know You know You know You Know You know_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know I know I know I know I know_

_That you'll thank me later_

I remember every time you cut me, you would come back and tell me you never meant to hurt me. I would cry than too…

Tears that confirmed you that I knew you loved me, and that you cared about me. I know that you're the only one I can trust, my dear Damien.

To understand love you must understand pain. You taught me that, and I thank you for that.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all…_

_PAIN! Without Love_

_PAIN! Can't Get Enough_

_PAIN! I Like It Rough_

_Cause I Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All_

_Cause I Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All_

_Rather Feel PAIN!_

And Damien, I feel two things for you; Pain and Love. You fill in the emptiness. I will forever love your pain in my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Wow, First songfic and I love writing it! I'm kinda stuck on Secret now, so I did some SP Dip! YAY!


End file.
